


The new one from Shantytown

by Agafikuz



Series: A new one from Shantytown [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hector makes new acquaintances, Hector wants to be useful, Post-Canon, news about Ernesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agafikuz/pseuds/Agafikuz
Summary: Hector is getting better after his second-death. He is ready now to prove, how useful he can be for his family. He wants to be useful. However, it seems the other Riveras are going to continue treat him as if he is a sick child. Meanwhile, Rivera`s neighbors aren`t too happy to meet Imelda`s young spouse….





	The new one from Shantytown

**Author's Note:**

> This is continuation of my first work "Don`t cry tonight".

T

“Is Imelda still angry with me?”

A potato peeling felt in the pot.

“Don`t take it too serious, mi solete… I mean, _Papa_ Hector… Mama Imelda is just a little bit upset about the patio”

Hector sent a sad look to Rosita and continued to peel the potatoes.

“I really didn`t meant to what had happened. But she didn`t wanna hear”

“To be honest”, remarked Julio giving to his father-in-law another potato from the big deep sack, “It wasn`t the best idea to attract Pepita into the patio”

After Hector became capable to move by his own, he often spent time in the patio playing with Dante. However, yesterday evening Hector suddenly decided to involve Pepita too. The gigantic cat, who peacefully had slept on the roof, couldn`t resist the temptation to run after the mechanical wind-up car…. with two paper mouse ears and the rope-tail.

The consequences of Pepita`s haunt were contradictory. The happy giant cat on the one side, and the destroyed patio on other.

“Why did you do that, for heaven sake?”

“Well, I wanted to make something good. At least for Pepita. She saved Miguel twice… Lying on the roof she looked so bored”

“By the way, where did you get the details for the wind-up mouse?” wondered Rosita.

Hector glanced at her for a little while. He looked confused. As if he didn`t want to give away somebody. Then he stared back at the potato in his hand and replied very irrelevantly:

“See, Rosita… I only wish to be useful…”

“But you are!” exclaimed Rosita, while Julio nodded, “You help me so much at the kitchen with dishwashing, brooming and…”

“…Potato-peeling?” added Hector demonstrating the potato and smirked, “You even don`t let me to the oven”.

“No, mijito… Papa Hector, it`s too early for you! The oven could be dangerous… Ah!” at this moment Rosita felt a smell of burning from the kitchen, “I forgot!”

As soon as she left the porch, Julio said:

“Next time, when you wish to be useful, let me know beforehand what you need these details for. If I knew, I would have thought twice before bring it to you”.

“I am sorry, Julio”, mumbled Hector, then he raised his eyes to Julio and asked, “Why, do you think, Imelda doesn`t want me in her Zapateria? She doesn`t trust me, does she?”

“Nonsense!” Julio shook his skull, “See, this work is too hard…”

“…and responsible”, signed Hector remembering Imelda`s words as he asked he the same.

“Hard”, repeated Julio, “Firstly you need to recover completely….Anyway… Gracias for not telling anybody about the way you got the details. Otherwise, we would peel potatoes together right now”

“This work is useful and not so hard”, remarked Hector.

They laughed. Although Imelda had her reasons to be angry. The view of the destroyed patio was very miserable.

“Ok, Hector. I am going back to the Zapateria. Call me, if you need help. Rosita is here, anyway”

He was already in the doorway as Hector cried:

“Julio, wait!”

Julio turn his skull.

“Julio, I just want to say gracias. You know… It is not so easy for me to get used to… all of this… everything is so new… And you are so helpful… It`s very important for me. Gracias”

Julio shook his shoulders.

“Not at all. By any case, you are Coco`s father and my father-in-law. Who should be helpful to you if not me?”

Hector smiled and got back to the peeling. He didn`t see the flickering tenderness in Julio`s eyes.

As Hector stayed alone, he could not stop to think about not such cheerful things. He should be happy. He was for the first time, despite his physical weakness and steady stomachache.

Imelda was always by his side. Other Riveras cared about him. Quickly he became friends with Julio. In the evenings, the old skeleton showed him the photos with adult Coco and her daughters on them. Finally, Hector heard the stories about his child. _It was no more that little girl. She had changed so much_. _He wasn`t the part of her life_. _Will she recognize him, when she will join them in the Land of the Dead?_ He wasn`t sure.

Paradoxically, such thoughts didn`t make Hector very upset. The only wish he had now was that Soccoro (as soon as she would come) would see him as the man who was a real part of their family. It meant he needed to become useful as soon as it was possible. He had to learn how to make shoes. The true Riveras had been doing that thing for almost a century. Therefore, he should be taught immediately!

Imagine Hector`s disappointment when he realized that other family members didn`t think the same way.

The twins and Victoria treated him as if he was a very sick child.

Julio and Rosita repeated over again, that he was not strong enough yet ( _Si, his stomach and back still ached a little bit, but if it needs a lot of strength to sit on the chair and to fix laces?_ ).

Hector remembered the silliest episode as Rosita trying to throw away his old clothes. He couldn`t allow it. The clothes belonged to Chich and was Chich`s gift. “ _But, niño… Papa Hector, it is dirty and torn! We will buy you another one_ ”. Well, he was not 5-years old. He was capable to buy it by himself. Or, at least, to repair the old one.

Imelda, who was unusual attentive and considerate to Hector, almost shouted at the young skeleton as he just reached to the Zapateria`s door.

The street walking was also out of the question. The only place, where Hector was permitted to walk, was the patio. However, after the incident even this permission could be easily taken away.

 

Dante licked Hector`s cheek. The young skeleton smiled and rubbed the alebrije`s head.

“Good boy! I guess, you`re the only one who takes me seriously here”

They called him _Papa_. But which kind of Papa he was for them? Didn`t _he_ meant to care about them, and _not_ they about him?

“What d`you think, Dante?” asked he at loud and tossed up a peeled potato, “Why Imelda doesn`t want me in her Zapateria?” he caught the vegetable, Dante was looking attentive, “And why I can`t walk on the street? I`ve been here for a long time, and don`t even know, what happens behind the door”

Hector frowned. Dante fixed upon the potato his new master was playing with.

“Well,» continued Hector tossing up the vegetable again, “Maybe Imelda didn`t want other skeletons seeing me? Why then? She can`t be ashamed of me, can she?”

This supposition was painful for him. He signed. And couldn`t catch the potato again.

“Ay!”

The potato rolled down over the steps, and then disappeared. The dog immediately ran after it.

“Dante! Wait! Come back!”

Hector stand up. Opposite to the porch of Rivera`s house was the wall, all in ivy. The road bent down and it was impossible to see the things that could happen below. No sights of Dante or the potato.

“Dante, come back immediately!”

No answer. Hector carefully went downstairs. Damn back, he felt pain again! Miguel thought the “skeleton walk” was funny. But truly, Hector walked that manner because of the recurrent backache. He had no idea, where did that stupid pain come from. It began suddenly, thirty years after he had died.

Now he stood on the road. Finally. He left the house for himself. Hector carefully looked back. Rosita was still in the kitchen. She noticed nothing. The old skeleton woman wouldn`t be happy, if she see him out of the porch. Maybe he was doing something wrong?

Suddenly he heard a scream and Dante`s bark.

_I must know, what is going on_! Hobbling Hector turned behind the corner.

 

After a few meter he found himself at the small square with the little dried fountain in the middle. A thin skeleton girl flattened herself against the fountain. Dante jumped around her trying to lick her cheeks. The frightened girl covered her face with her hands. The overturned basket lied next to her.

“Dante! Stop it! Don`t frighten her!”

Without any further formalities, Hector dragged Dante aside. The girl lowered her hands and looked unsure at her savior. She was around 17 years, has two bright-blue eyes and the long eyelashes. Her curly long hair almost reached her waist.

“Don’t be afraid!” said Hector cheerful and still holding Dante, “This dog won`t make you any harm!”

The girl kept silence. Hector noticed that berries from her basket were everywhere on the ground. He rushed to collect them back. Simultaneously she did the same. As the result, her skull clashed with his.

“Ay!”

 The girl moved away rubbing her forehead. She sobbed.

“Hey, everything is ok, señorita”, said Hector offering her the basket, “Look, your berries haven`t even squashed… Hm, almost”, added he looking at his hand all in violet juice.

Before the girl could answer anything, Hector heard another voice from behind:

“Don`t try to calm her, muchacho! Felicity is a rare whiner, is afraid of everything and everybody!”

That was another skeleton girl, who looked at the age around 12-13. She had two black plaits and wore worn-through jeans. Unlike the first girl, her expression was very perky.

“Of course, I am not!” protested Felicity sending an angry look to the second girl, “Why do you say such things?”

“Meanwhile I`m Erica”, ignoring Felicity`s words said Erica and reached her hand for Hector.

“Hola, I am Hector”, Hector shook her hand.

“Are you new one her? I haven`t seen you in San-Chimilco before”

Hector opened his mouth for an answer, but suddenly Erica continued:

“By the way, I am already here for fifty years. Do you want to know how did I die?”

“Oh no, she is doing this again” unhappy whispered Felicity. However Hector didn`t heard her words.

“Ah… No… How could I?” mumbled Hector unsure. His reaction pleased Erica very much. Her lips widened in an ominous smile.

“Erica, por favor! He has probably just arrived! Don`t do it!” exclaimed Felicity.

“I was riding my favorite horse, while it broke its leg”, told Erica without any reaction to Felicity, “I fell down and broke my neck. Like this”

With these words, she made her head spin around her shoulders. Felicity moaned. Dante uttered a whining.

“Lo siento”, sincerely said Hector. Personally he didn`t like very much to tell about his own death. But he knew the people who needed to share it with somebody.

Everybody including Erica was shocked.

“What?” said she surprised, “What means _Lo siento_? It supposed to be scary! Everybody used to frighten…”

In this moment, they heard another voice.

“Felicity! Erica! Where are you two hanging out? You were supposed to help me with fruits!”

The old skeleton woman in the bright long dress came to them. She looked not very pleased. Her gold necklace was shining when she moved.

As she saw Hector her angry expression changed.

“Wait! Who are you? I have never….”

Quickly she glanced at the wall of Rivera`s house and looked at Hector again. He stood confused. He didn`t know who she was. Actually, he knew absolutely nothing about San-Chimilco and the locals.

“Doña Sol, he says his name is…”, started Erica.

“Erica, I`ll ask you, when I need your opinion!” interrupted her Doña Sol and cooed to Hector very endearing, “Oh, you must be that new boy from Rivera family”

“Si, señora, soy yo. Yo… », but the skeleton woman didn`t let him to continue.

“Pobre niño!” said she taking both Hector`s arm into hers, “Everything will be good, you`ll see. Don`t be scary and try not to cry”

These words made Hector a little bit puzzled. Why should he cry?

“Oh, gracias…Pero…”

The woman didn`t let him speak again.

“I guess, you have an after-death rehabilitation now, haven`t you? You are looking sick, niño. Exactly like poor Felicity during her first 20 years of her afterlife”

Hector didn`t even noticed another adult skeletons surrounded him and Doña Sol. There were a lot of them. Mostly looked very respectable. Some of them whispered to each other and pointed at him. Why they found him so interesting?

“Calm down, my boy”, smiled Doña Sol, “We know about you everything”

“Es verdad?” asked Hector unbelieved.

Did she mean the story about Miguel, Ernesto and the poisoning? Did it already become so famous?

“Si”, nodded she, “We have a good experience in the cases like yours. Everyone here will care about you”.

Some of the skeletons hummed concordant. Their reaction touched Hector. He had never heard before such warm words from the strangers.

“Unusual situation”, continued Doña Sol shaking her skull, “None from Riveras have died at such young age before. I guess, your case made your great-great-grandmother very upset”

It was the moment Hector finally understood, that something here was completely wrong.

The respectable skeletons were still smiling as Doña Sol said:

“You are welcome here, my dear Abel”

His hand were still in hers. She hold him very tight. Trying to get free Hector was finally successful to interrupt the woman:

“Excuseme, señora, pero no soy Abel. I`m Hector”

“Que?”

She looked confused. So the other skeletons.

“Pero I don`t remember Imelda had a great-great-grandson with name _Hector_ …”

“You`re right. Because I`m not Imelda`s great-great-grandson. I`m her husband”

Misunderstanding was cleared up. But evidently it didn`t change the situation for the better.

Firstly, everyone kept silence. Felicity hold her basket closer to her chest. Erica giggled.

Doña Sol`s face got a strange expression. When he talked again, her tone was different. Not a trace from tenderness.

“Wait… Do you mean you are that man who left his little daughter?”

“Si…Oh, no, no! Everything is difficult. See, for a long time I`ve lived in Shatytown…”

He shouldn’t say it.

“He has been living in Shantytown!” cried unknown voice from the crowd.

“In Shantytown?!” asked an old skeleton with whiskers, “Since when these ragamuffins got a permission to enter San-Chimilco?!”

“Outrageous!”

The crowd got closer around confused Hector. He moved backward to the fountain. Dante run to his master`s legs and growled.

Suddenly the louder growl shook the air. It was Pepita.

Everybody looked shocked, at first at the giant cat, and at second at Imelda Rivera. The respectable shoemaker went resolute through the crowd, which submissively made her a way.

“Finally, here you are”, said she to her husband as she was closed to him.

“Imelda, he says he is your spouse”, said angrily Doña Sol.

“Es verdad, Doña Sol”, quietly answered Imelda taking Hector`s hand in front of everybody.

“I told you”, added Hector to the indignant skeletons.

“He also says he is from Shantytown!” Doña Sol didn`t want to calm down.

“Si. Pero ahora he lives here. I am sorry, señores, pero we have to go now. A lot of work at our Zapateria”

Hand in hand they passed by the respectable skeletons.

“Pero, Imelda!..” Doña Sol breathed hard. She starred at the Rivera spouses.

“Esté tranquila, Doña Sol, we are about to complete your order very soon”, coldly smiled Imelda, “You are going to like your new shoes”

Without any reaction to the shocked glances, the spouses and the two alebrijes went away.

“Pero…”, sighed Doña Sol, when Imelda disappeared with her husband, “How old is he?”

“I think he has already eighteen”, said Erica sarcastic.

“Good old Imelda Rivera!” laughed somebody.

 

Imelda looked back to be sure that nobody of her neighbors was following them. Then she stopped, turned to Hector and said with indignant voice:

“Hector, say me, what you are thinking about? How you, after all of those, dare to run away without even let somebody know?!”

How she expected, he had nothing to answer. He only took his straw-hat off and got ready to hear her notations.

“God know, what could happen! You are new here! Our neighbors didn`t used to be on good terms with somebody from Shantytown”

“I couldn`t believe…”, whispered Hector.

He lifted up his big sad eyes to hers. She put her hands on her hips. Somewhere deep inside she sincerely felt sorry for Hector and was indignant about Doña Sol. But the young skeleton had to learn his lesson.

“You must understand, that they won`t like you immediately…”, began she again.

“I couldn`t believe”, interrupted her Hector loudly, “Imelda, _you_ hold _me_ by the hand! In front of all those skeletons!..”

Before the respectable shoemaker could do or say something, he squealed delightful and gave her a very tight hug. Then a kiss.

“Hector…”

“Ah, Imelda! I was so _tonto_! How could I think that you are ashamed of me! I was such a fool! A dolt!”

“Hector, I bet you, what nonsense you talk?”

She was still trying to be angry, but Hector made it impossible. She moved backwards from him and suddenly felt a light push in her back. It was Pepita. When Imelda glanced severe at her alebrije, the giant cat purred.

Imelda sighed. Then smiled gently and kissed Hector back.

 

At home, Tia Rosita was the first, who run toward them.

“Mama Imelda, you found him! The twins were unsuccessful. And Julio is still searching for Papa Hector…Dios mio! I am so sorry that I let him go!”

“Rosita, por favor, it is not your fault”, protested Imelda.

“Si, it`s my fault”, admit Hector feeling guilty, “I should tell you, Tia….hm, Rosita. I will go to bring Julio back”

He turned on his heels and was ready to walk after his son-in-law. Imelda caught his arm and made him to stop.

“Oh no, mi amor, it is enough for you for today. I will send Oskar and Felipe. They will find Julio”, said she with peremptory tone.

Hector wanted to protest. I was his fault. Why he can`t improve it for himself? Who knows how it all could ended? But at this moment Tia Victoria entered. She hold a big envelope with an official stamp.

“Mama Imelda, it had been just received”, she said.

“Bueno, mija”, Imelda wanted to take the envelope, “I guess it is from our supplier…”

“No”, Victoria shook her skull, “It is for Papa Hector”

“For me?” didn`t believe Hector.

Who could it be? Some of his old friends from Shantytown? Did they know already his new address? And what meant this official stamp?

Hector opened an envelope and started to read.

“So?” asked Imelda minute later.

Hector`s breath became hard. He looked round all three skeleton women.

“It is the summons”, said he hoarsely, “I must testify against Ernesto”

 


End file.
